Honesty
by deangirl22
Summary: POSSIBLE SPOILERS. POSSIBLE TRIGGERS. Slight AU. Incursion and infatuation can sometimes go hand-in-hand.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Agi is my OC, snatched from my story Taken, because this is decidedly a standalone ficlet. Also because I love Ivar too damn much and this scenario kept plaguing me. Again - **possible spoilers! And trigger? _Ivar makes violent threats of a sexual nature._**

* * *

Her gown was the color lavender, with a burgundy design weaved throughout. She bunched in it her hands, and slid it over her studied her reflection in the mirror, first straightening her hem, then gliding her pale fingers through her red hair. Her sharp eyes noticed movement at the edge of the mirror, a set of striking blue eyes and a thick mop of hair. "You're not doing a very good job of hiding..." she announced flatly.

"Who said I was hiding?" Ivar replied, as Agi slowly faced him.

"What do you want?" Agi asked, repressing a sigh as she took slow strides in his direction.

Ivar smirked slightly, and rested an arm against the basket at the foot of her bed. "Who says I want anything? Maybe I was just curious if you were red all over.." he answered with a devious stare.

A stifled giggle suffocated on Agi's lips, as she hunched down to his level. "Is being called a cripple not enough? You really want to be known as a pervert too? No, you didn't just come to gawk at me..you're here for a reason, now what is it?"

Ivar was silent a moment, contemplating his words. "You are the only person who hunches to speak to me, Agi...I both love and loathe that about you.."

"Hm...I know that feeling well, to love and loathe...it is the first time I am on the receiving end I think.."

"And now that you are how does it feel?"

"..Enjoyable." Agi mused, her legs sinking sideways onto the floor, her hand upon her hem. "Stop being evasive Ivar. Tell me why you've sought me out."

"We're going to kill Lagertha, my brothers and me." Ivar began, noting how Agi's brow furrowed. "But in order for that to happen, my father must be gone. I want you, to take him away, far into the woods perhaps..you are not so old, you could still give him another child...convince him you are eager to try."

"Ivar, you must know something..." Agi leaned forward, her voice growing softer. "I HATED your mother. I am _happy_ Aslaug is dead and..."

In a blink of an eye, Ivar had sprung onto Agi, her head cracking against the floor, both his hands around her neck. "Take-that-back!" Ivar hissed from behind clenched teeth, his grip growing tighter. Agi's hands flailed against his broad shoulders, her mouth agape and gurgling. Ivar shook her once then released her, his arms falling on either side of her head. Agi gasped for breath, her desperate panting fanning his face. When Ivar spoke his voice was calm, but cold. "Everyone is entitled to their opinion. But you listen close, Agi." With a huff of annoyance, Ivar grabbed her chin and turned her head aside, pressing his lips upon her ear. "You will do as I have said, for if you don't, I will kill the part of you most revered." The hand on her chin, jumped down past her pelvis. Agi squeaked and Ivar smirked, his fingers enclosed around his target. "While you sleep, I will crawl beneath your sheets, and I will bite off your precious bud.." Agi's nails ensnared his elbow, as she attempted in vain to wrench him off of her. "Perhaps you will bleed to death, or perhaps I would have to mangle you further, before the bloodflow would consume you..." Ivar saw the goosebumps prickle Agi's neck, amid the blotches his hands had left from straggling her. Ivar smiled, nuzzling beneath her jaw, causing Agi's rigid body to teeter in surprise. "We understand each other?" he finished, enjoying her natural scent.

* * *

A/N - reviews are most welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - **Trigger-warning is still active.**

* * *

Her breathing was jagged, her neck smarted, it had been years since someone had tried choking the life out of Agi. Briefly she reflected on who that had been, scarcely aware of Ivar speaking. "But you listen close Agi," Ivar huffed, grabbing her chin and turning her head to the left. She felt his lips press upon his ear, his calm cold voice reverberating against her earlobe. "You will do as I have said, for if you don't, I will kill the part of you most revered.." His hand jumped from her chin to below her pelvis, causing Agi to squawk in surprise, as Ivar's fingers enclosing around her womanhood. "While you sleep, I will crawl beneath your sheets and I will bite off your precious bud.." Grimacing, Agi's hands sought out his elbows, trying to wrench Ivar off of her, but he was heavier than he looked. "Perhaps you will bleed to death, or perhaps I would have to mangle you further before the bloodflow would consume you.." A chill rattled up Agi's spine, and Ivar smiled. He lowered his head parallel to her throat, inhaling deeply, brushing his mouth beneath her jaw. The sudden contact startled Agi, causing her rigid body to teeter in surprise. "We understand each other?" he finished.

"Yes Ivar, I understand.." Agi stated hoarsely. Much to her relief, his hand between her legs slid free. Ivar placed both palms on either side of her head, pushing himself up so he loomed above her. "I understand," Agi echoed, drawing in a deep breath, as she rolled her hem above her knees. She licked her lips and smiled. "But that doesn't mean I will comply." Agi's hands clutched around Ivar's temples, her thumbs sinking into his eyes. Agi wrapped her legs atop his lifeless ones, and hurriedly flung herself sideways. Ivar's grunts were loud and irritated as Agi rocked atop him, trying to steady herself. His nails ate into her wrists, and before Agi could retract her thumbs, Ivar yanked her palms free of his skull.

"Having trouble?" piped the voice of Ubbe, from the doorway.

A relieved laugh jumbled from Agi's mouth, but when she glanced at Ubbe, she noticed he was looking solely at his brother.

"Ubbe.." Agi murmured cautiously, attempting to wrangle her wrists free of Ivar's grasp.

Ubbe's gaze met hers briefly, crossing his arms over his chest, as his eyes flicked back onto Ivar. "I told you I should've handled her." he muttered.

Agi's shoulders crumbled in shock. Staring wordlessly at Ubbe, Agi was unaware of Ivar releasing her.

"Why? I have her right where I wanted her.." Ivar responded, and suddenly Agi heard the click of a knife leaving its sheathe. One of Ivar's palms straddled her waist, the other slipped a dagger beneath the tented hem of her dress. Panicking Agi's fingers, locked down upon his forearm, but it was clear from his range of movement, Ivar wasn't trying to do harm. Keeping the blade flat, Ivar gently pressed it against her bud.

"Get it over with then." Agi hissed. Ivar crooked his head, and an audible chortle rutted from Ubbe. "I will not lie to your father, I will not mislead him so you can kill Lagertha. Do what you will to me."

"That is a dangerous thing to say to my brother, Agi." Ubbe said, striding leisurely into her room. Agi reluctantly glanced at the elder Lothbrok. "Answer us this, what loyalty do you have to Lagertha? She kept Father from being yours, didn't she?"

"Ragnar was never going to be mine alone. I was a slave, not a shieldmaiden. I had no delusions...unlike a certain princess." Agi retorted. Ivar pressed the tip of the blade toward her opening, causing Agi to hiss. "Even if I did not have loyalty to Lagertha, I do hold true to your father. I cannot trick him again."

"You've done so in the past. Eagerly, so we've heard.." Ubbe said, as Agi revolved her gaze from Ivar to him.

Agi glowered, mentally fuming at the dead woman who had put her in this situation. "I cannot. Again." Agi repeated. "Ragnar swore to the Gods if I did, he would be done with me."

"So what? You've never been more than a glorified concubine to him." Ivar sneered.

Ivar's remark made Agi, bar he teeth. "Of course that is what Aslaug raised you to believe, but that is not true." Agi replied, slow yet firm as she stared down at Ivar.

Ivar tilted his head. "Why then did he never marry you?" he asked.

"It was my choice not to marry him." Agi answered bitterly.

"Why?"

"Does that matter?"

"Enough." Ubbe sighed, lurking beside Agi with his arms still crossed. "None of us want to betray Father, but we must avenge Mother." he began, sitting on his haunches. "And you Agi, must decide your own fate.." Ubbe paused, as Hvitserk and Sigurd materialized at the doorway. "Ivar can skewer you now, or my brothers can provide you time to rethink your refusal.."

Agi studied the blank faces and lustful stares of the men at her door, then her head slowly turned to Ubbe. "You wouldn't."

"How well do you truly know us, Agi?" Ubbe challenged with the makings of a smile.

"Ragnar did not raise rapists!" Agi snapped.

"Ragnar missed a lot of our upbringing." Sigurd stated, stepping foot inside the room.

"Or did you forget?" Hvitserk added, darkly.

A fear long dormant, blistered fresh across Agi's heart. Agi closed her eyes, steadying her voice. "I'll do it.." she grumbled. Ivar withdrew the steel between her legs and sat up, coupling both his palms upon her waist. Agi flinched at his breath upon her cheek. "Want to hear you say it." Ivar told her.

"I will lead Ragnar astray.." Agi swore, her gaze drifting from Ubbe to Sigurd and Hvitserk.

Ivar tsked with a shake of his head. "No, not that."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Agi looked deep into Ivar's eyes. "I will help you avenge Aslaug." she said stoically.

"Good." Ubbe said, standing straight. "Mid-morning is when we will strike." Ubbe clapped either hand atop Sigurd and Hvitserk's shoulders, spinning them around, and linking his arms around their necks, as he led them away.

Agi watched them leave tersely, before reverting her attention to Ivar who hadn't shifted an inch. Scowling Agi shoved him onto the floor; he fell with a laugh. "Get out." she spat, stumbling onto her feet, her calves partially asleep.

"Are you going to sulk? They wouldn't have raped you." Ivar said, interlocking his fingers on his stomach. "I'd have killed you first, so that I was the only one who touched you.."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Agi growled.

Ivar lifted his head. "It doesn't?"

Tentatively touching her bruised neck, Agi glared. "I told you to get out."

Ivar sprang up with a smirk. "Make me." he stated. Both their eyes darted to the dagger Ivar had left on the floor. His nimble fingers grabbed the blade, and tossed it straight into the air. The blade embedded itself in a beam of the ceiling. Ivar's smirk grew, studying Agi's exasperated expression. "I'm waiting." he baited, in a falsely innocent tone.

* * *

A/N - I'm aware this might get flames and such. Smut will be next chapter, and next chapter will hopefully be the end...because my muse is dangerously smitten with Ivar.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Smut alert.

* * *

An absentminded hand encircled the base of her throat, as Agi stared up at the dagger embedded in the beam of her ceiling. "It is already dawn, I don't have much time before I am to lead Ragnar away..." Agi stated.

"Yet you have time enough to warn Lagertha if you so chose." Ivar countered.

"I do not need to warn Lagertha, she is no fool, she knows you and your kin aim to kill her. It will not be easy for any of you."

"Good, I don't want easy."

An exasperated sigh rumbled in Agi's chest, lowering her gaze to Ivar's level. There was a darkness to his brilliant blue eyes that had not been present before, a minor glower upon his lips. Agi lowered her hand from her throat, perching it on her hip instead. "I don't know the plan Ivar, but I imagine it requires some preparation...so if I give you my word that I will not stray from my home until I seek out your father, would that satisfy you?"

"Your word means little..." Ivar replied readily. "Whatever it is you deem best for yourself, or someone you care about, interferes with all else - you are seflish that way. Your word is your bond, only until you decide otherwise."

"That isn't true."

"Of course it's true. Floki told me."

"Why would Floki tell you that?" Agi asked bluntly.

"Floki told me lots about you...Anything and everything I wanted to know; he was always forthcoming." Ivar leaned forward slightly, his elbows atop his flattened knees. "He once said, you taste of roasted raspberries.." Ivar grinned, his gaze flicking below Agi's waist. Agi's face flared, as Ivar rolled his tongue against his cheek in thought. "And that you resemble an outraged fox when you are most flustered..Seems he was right about that...I wonder..."

"Enough!" Agi interrupted. Ivar snickered softly, while Agi swallowed the lump in her throat. "I suppose this makes sense. You asked Floki questions about your father's whore, and now that Floki is..gone..you thought you would learn more about me firsthand..That is fine, but do not mention him again. My heart cannot bear it."

Ivar's eyes narrowed slightly."Why do you still mourn Floki? He is where he always wanted to be, beside the Gods.."

"I mourn him, because he is no longer beside me.." Agi said flatly. "I am selfish, remember? Besides, once I help you and your brothers, I will be alone, for I am certain Ragnar will abandon me...perhaps all of us, in his grief."

"It would not be the first time..but it would be the first time, Father left you behind too." Ivar remarked. Agi turned away from Ivar, her face masked in anguish. "If Father no longer wants you, then you shall be mine." Ivar added, prompting Agi to glance over her shoulder.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I don't have a say in the matter?" Agi scowled, crossing her arms.

Ivar laughed humorlessly. "I could cut out your tongue and you would still have loads to say. Without Father, you become a trophy my brothers and I will vie for. Is that what you want?"

"...No." Agi mumbled.

Ivar smirked slightly. "I thought not."

Agi sighed, loud and long, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her auburn eyes studied the marks Ivar's chokehold had branded her with. "You will have no trophy, if you hurt me again.." she stated.

"Hmm..you expect an apology?" Ivar guessed.

"I learned long ago Ivar, to not expect anything from anyone." Agi lamented.

"Most people would say, it is a shame to hear such gloom from the lips of such beauty." Ivar mused. When Agi's eyes met his in the mirror, Ivar's smirk returned. "But I am not most people." he finished haughtily.

Agi scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I cannot wear this gown to see Ragnar, it would only complicate things if he were to see the bruises. I must change."

"..And? Suddenly you are shy?" Ivar challenged.

"I must be fresh for your father, and you keep flustering me." Agi grumbled, facing Ivar again. Ivar stared at her wordlessly, a devious glint to his gaze. Agi stared back for several seconds, then sighed in defeat. Marching to the foot of her bed, Agi rummaged through her clothing chest, and picked out a grey-collared dress. With an agitated huff, Agi swiftly shed her gown and slid on the new one. As Agi adjusted the collar, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Ivar was crawling away.

* * *

 _"Who did this?" Ragnar had hissed, his fingers niched beneath her collar._

 _"Ivar...I told him how I honestly felt about Aslaug." Agi had answered._

 _A faint smile had coursed Ragnar's mouth. "You shouldn't have done that."_

 _Agi's smile was grim . "You're right, I shouldn't have. Nor should I have brought you out here."_

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 _"..I'm sorry Ragnar.."_

The conversation haunted Agi, as did the imagery that followed shortly after. Blood had matted Lagertha's golden mane, and drenched the outfit she had worn. Ragnar's oceanic eyes had overflowed with tears, and the sleeves of his tunic quickly grew damp from cradling Lagertha. When Agi returned home, she sank to her knees in grief. She did not remain in the position throughout the night, yet when Ivar visited the redhead the following day, he found Agi kneeling at the foot of her bed. Shoulders hunched, arms resting atop one another, Agi's forlorn gaze was glued to the mirror.

"Father has left, just as you said he would. And here you are sulking..." Ivar greeted. When Agi didn't stir, Ivar crawled closer. Agi waited until she felt Ivar's breath upon her shoulder, then she pivoted her body, hastily withdrawing the weapon from her sleeve, and pushing Ivar onto his back. His eyes on the ceiling, Ivar let out a laugh as Agi thrusted the steel against his throat. "You retrieved my dagger!" he chortled. " _How did you manage that..?_ " he pondered.

"Quiet! We-broke-your-father's-heart, do you even care?" Agi demanded, through gritted teeth.

Ivar raised his head, uncaring of the dagger nicking his jaw. "Father forgive us all..."

"Of course he did, you are his sons.." Agi began.

" _All_ of us. Including you." Ivar interrupted. "Don't believe me? Well, you would've heard him yourself, if you hadn't ran away like a coward!"

Agi hissed, thrashing the dagger's pummel into his cheek. Ivar barely grimaced, his lips curled in a sneer. Agi's voice wavered when she spoke. "Aslaug was killed by a single arrow, what you did to Lagertha..if I had known..." Agi stammered, the blade resting on her thigh.

"You would still have gone along with it," Ivar said with a snarl.

"No, I wouldn't have!" Agi fumed.

"No? Then..." Ivar trailed off, grabbing the wrist she held the dagger, and raising her hand upward, until the tip of the blade hovered against her own throat. Agi's other hand restlessly clawed his forearm, her eyes fear-stricken, her breathing slowed. "I suppose you would've only lied to us, pretended you would help, so that you could kill yourself in private. Avoid me, avoid my brothers, avoid losing the man you loved."

"I-Ivar.." Agi whispered.

"Is this how you would've done it? Or.." Ivar's fingers sprang about her knuckles, crunching her hand in his, as he the led the dagger down her chest. "Maybe you'd have fallen on your blade in despair?" Ivar's idle hand clamped onto Agi's shoulder, briefly leaning her forward.

"Don't!" Agi gasped.

Turning the dagger sideways along her abdomen, Ivar's nails dug into Agi's shoulder, yanking himself up, so that he and she were face-to-face. "Maybe you'd have gutted yourself from left-to-right?" he mused, tracing the blade in the same motion he spoke. .

Agi winced as she felt the fabric rip, the cold lick of the steel draping across her belly button. "You're right!" Agi blurted. "You're right, I would've still helped...please.." Her uneasy gaze continuously darting to the bruise slowly forming on Ivar's cheek.

"Please what?" Ivar asked shortly.

"Please don't kill me." Agi answered.

"You attacked me." Ivar reminded her.

"If I wanted you dead I'd have kept the blade on you, or I'd have stabbed you the moment you got close... I..I just wanted to feel better...I'm sorry..." Agi responded.

Ivar's claw upon her shoulder, soared to the base of her skull, his fingers lashing into her hair. Stealing the dagger from Agi's numbed palm, Ivar pulled her hair, her head rolling backwards with the movement. Ivar lifted the blade to her new line of sight, admiring how much paler her face had gotten from fright. Ivar smirked, then stabbed the dagger into the floor beside her knee. Agi's entire body rattled as she wailed pointlessly. Ivar's laugh was soft but steady, his gaze lowering onto her heaving chest. "You wanted to feel better.." Ivar echoed, tighting his thumb about the back of her neck. His other hand, uncoiled thoughtfully from the dagger's handle. Blindly, Ivar's hand navigated from the blade to the rip in Agi's gown, sliding his fingers down her stomach and into her womanhood. "Isn't this how most women feel better?" Ivar asked. Agi gawked at him, but only briefly, her eyelids fluttering closed as Ivar rubbed her vigorously. "You look surprised, have you forgotten already? Father abandoned you - that makes you mine..." Agi's hand, which had coupled around the elbow of the arm Ivar held her neck with, flexed and unflexed several times. Ivar watched her face intently as Agi began to tremble. When Agi cried out, Ivar's mouth eagerly swallowed her tongue. Her lips fought against his, hungrily, greedily. Ivar's hand in Agi's gown, left her nether-region, in favor of her breast.

"Ivar." Hvitserk hissed, disrupting them and visibly startling Agi, who shrank into Ivar's chest, as his grip upon her neck slackened. Resting her head on Ivar's collarbone, Agi wearily leered over her shoulder at the intruding forms of Hvitserk and Sigurd.

The two brothers shared an unamused look, before Sigurd spoke. "I thought we might find Father's not-so-precious prized-possession hanging from the rafters, but instead we find her straddling the cripple. You know his prick doesn't work right?" he rambled, his tone accusatory.

Ivar's hand shifted from her breast toward the dagger, but Agi's palm caught his wrist, halting him. Agi inhaled deeply, trying to steady her askew heartbeat. "You assume I'm interested in bedding a son of Ragnar's...why would I be? Hm? None of you are him, not even Ubbe who is a splitting image...There are many ways you may strive to be like Ragnar, but sexual prowess?" Agi forced herself to giggle. "That is an impossibility for all of you, not just Ivar.."

"How would you know?!" Hvitserk growled.

Agi merely laughed in response, her entire face crinkling in mirth.

"We have nothing to prove to you whore." Sigurd spat.

"Then you have no business here, do you?" Agi countered. "Don't darken my doorstep again. Away with you, and be sure to repeat what I said, to Ubbe."

"That's King Ubbe, and watch how you speak to us." Hvitserk warned.

"Don't presume she's yours brother." Sigurd added.

"I don't presume anything," Ivar replied. "I've already claimed her."

Sigurd scoffed. "What use do you have for a whore?"

"Roasted raspberries." Ivar answered, his gaze solely on Agi. Agi's face flushed, but she kept her eyes locked on Sigurd and Hvitserk until their scowling faces disappeared from sight.

"I'm not a whore." Agi said, leaning away from Ivar's embrace, though she made no motion to move from his lap.

"No, you're a trophy...and it is time for your spit-shine." Ivar responded. Agi's face contorted in a protest, but with a smirk, Ivar latched onto her arms and rolled ontop of her. Ivar snickered at Agi's glower. "You've started to hate me, haven't you? Floki said, love and hate are the same for you.."

"Trophies don't have feelings." Agi leered.

Ivar's brow perked, his smirk growing. "No," he agreed, resting his weight on one elbow, freeing his other hand to graze her chest. "Yet trophies gleam when given attention.." His palm locked around her breast, his thumb massaging her tenderness until it turned hard. Ivar bit her breast through the fabric, inspiring an annoyed grunt from Agi, which Ivar fully enjoyed before crawling off of Agi.

"..Wha-Where are you going?!...I thought...?" Agi stammered, sitting up.

Mid-way through the door, Ivar glanced over his shoulder. "You've found your voice, you're clearly feeling better." Ivar reveled in the barely concealed disappointment bubbling within Agi. "Why should I give you everything at once, hm?" Ivar taunted.

* * *

A/N- *headdesk* So. Not the last chap afterall. Went through way too many revisions. *sighs* For instance, I wanted to actually include Ragnar, but ultimately he would've just been a distraction, for me as a writer and you as a reader. This is about Ivar, so best keep the focus on him where it belongs.

Hopefully I didn't let ya down ObsidianPhantom, thank you for such a kick ass review. XD This is the first time I've written Ivar, so it meant alot to me.


End file.
